Vitamin's Tears
by Foxyhitss-Rossie Cake
Summary: "Jimin adalah anak yang baik dan periang. Tidak ada yang menyangka ia melakukan ini semua." [REMAKE!] [BANGTAN JIKOOK] [RATING T WARNING! Beberapa hal tidak patut untuk ditiru]


_Jimin adalah anak yang baik dan periang. Tidak ada yang menyangka ia melakukan ini semua_.

.

.

 **Vitamin's Tears**

.

 **Presented by.**

 _Foxyhitss_

.

.

.

Tangannya memutar batang kunci itu pada lubangnya. Terdengar suara 'cklek' kecil yang menandakan pintu telah terkunci rapat. Ia menarik kembali kunci itu dari tempatnya dan memandangnya dingin. Sepasang bola mata indahnya memandang kosong pada benda kecil berbahan dasar besi itu. Kemudian membuangnya ke sudut.

Dengan kaku Jimin membalikkan badannya. Melihat seseorang yang ia cintai. Laki-laki itu terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu tua. Dua tangannya terikat pada sandaran tangan dan kakinya diikat pada kaki kursi. Ia berusaha berontak. Saat matanya bertemu dengan milik Jimin, orang itu seolah ingin meneriakinya. Tapi tidak bisa karena mulutnya yang telah diplester dengan perekat.

Jimin di sisi lain memandangi Jungkook dengan tatapan dingin. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus memuji hasil karyanya saat ini atau harus merelakan Jungkook pergi.

Tidak…

Tidak boleh…

Saat Jimin melepaskan semua tali-tali itu, Jungkook pasti akan bangkit. Ia akan meneriaki Jimin sakit jiwa, kemudian akan menelpon polisi dan memenjarakannya. Jimin akan terserang depresi karena Jungkook yang ia cintai bahkan meninggalkannya.

Tapi sekarang, bayangan buruk itu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Jungkook di sini. Dia masih di sini. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan Jimin sendirian.

Jari-jemari lentik Park Jimin menjelajah surai hitam milik Jungkook. Rambutnya terasa lengket dan apek di jarinya. Mungkin Jungkook selalu berkeringat sejak tiga hari yang lalu ia terkurung di sini. Tapi Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook. Di mata Jimin, Jungkook adalah sosok teman sekaligus adik. Teman yang ia cintai dengan cinta yang berlebihan. Cinta yang rumit. Cinta yang sakit. Cinta dengan cara yang salah jika dinalar secara psikis.

"Hai, Jungkook-ya." Suara Jimin terdengar serak. Sebab ia tidak pernah bersua dengan orang lain. Dia menyimpan pita suaranya hanya untuk Jungkook seorang.

"Apa kabar?" Jimin mengucapkannya lirih. Tangannya tanpa rasa jijik menyeka bulir-bulir keringat di dahi Jungkook. Sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk melepas plester hitam yang sejak tiga hari lalu menutup mulut Jungkook. Plester itu meninggalkan warna belang pada area sekitar mulutnya. Dapat terdengar jelas napas memburu Jungkook yang menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

"Hyung, lepaskan aku!"

Secara ajaib darah Jimin mendidih ke ubun-ubun. Tangan kanannya yang tadi mengusap helaian rambut Jungkook tiba-tiba menjambaknya dan mendorong Jungkook tersungkur ke lantai. Masih dengan posisi duduk terikat di kursinya.

"Aku tidak suka ketika kau meneriakiku seperti tadi." Jimin mengucapkannya dengan nada bergetar. Ada rasa bersalah tentang apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Jungkook-nya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi padamu asalkan kau tidak membentakku seperti tadi." Jimin mencicit kecil. Biasanya dia akan terlihat manis dan menggemaskan jika melakukan itu. Tapi sekarang Jimin tampak seperti psikopat kecil nan cantik yang membawa kapak di kedua tangannya.

"Jimin hyung." Jungkook memelankan suaranya, "Tolong lepaskan aku."

"Tidak!" Jimin mundur. Ia memeluk lututnya seketika sedangkan kedua tangannya menutup sepasang telinganya. Pemuda mungil itu terus menggumamkan 'tidak' dengan intonasi yang tidak jelas.

"Tidak Jungkookie!" masih dalam posisi tersebut, Jimin menangis. Dadanya sesak. Ini semua rumit. Perasaan ini, kenapa semuanya terasa menyakitkan.

Kenapa Jungkook tidak mengerti. Kenapa orang-orang tidak mau mengerti. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Jungkook bersama yang lain. Jungkook hanya miliknya. Jeon Jungkook hanya milik Park Jimin. Ia tidak akan rela membagi Jungkook untuk yang lain.

"K-kau…" Jimin tergagap. Mata sembabnya mengarah pada Jungkook yang menatapnya iba, merasa kasihan pada diri Jimin. "K-kau…akan pergi meninggalkanku jika…jika aku melepaskanmu.."

"Aku tidak akan, Hyung."

"Kau pasti akan melakukannya!" Jimin membentak. Matanya yang sembab berapi-api. Ia ingat bagaimana Jungkook membiarkan dirinya sendiri di rangkul oleh alien bodoh Kim Taehyung. Juga tentang bagaimana Jungkook mencari perhatian Suga hyung. Jimin sudah cukup muak melihat itu. Jungkook hanya miliknya. Hanya dirinya, Park Jimin, saja yang boleh menyentuh Jungkook.

Perlahan Jimin merangkak. Ia mendekati Jungkook yang masih jatuh tersungkur di lantai, terikat dengan kursi kayu. Jimin membenarkan kursi itu beserta Jungkook pula. Sekarang Jimin bisa melihat mata Jungkook dengan jelas. Kedua tangannya berada pada pangkuan Jungkook dan kepalanya mendongak pada mata orang yang ia cintai.

Jimin memberikan ciuman pada bibir itu. Tapi rasanya tidak seperti yang Jimin pikirkan. Rasa ini sakit. Semuanya terasa kelam dan hitam.

Kemudian Jimin bangkit. Tangannya mengambil sebuah botol besar berisi cairan berwarna kuning keruh dan sebuah korek api gas dari sebuah nakas. Ia menunjukkan dua benda itu pada Jungkook yang duduk di kursi. Orang itu tengah menatapnya dalam kengerian.

"Jika kita tidak bisa bersama di dunia ini," Jimin menumpahkan isi botol tadi ke lantai tempat kursi Jungkook berdiri. Kemudian dirinya mendekat kearah Jungkook hingga sepatunya basah terkena cairan minyak tanah di lantai. Jimin duduk bersimpuh lagi di depan Jungkook, menyebabkan celananya juga terkena minyak tanah itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa bersama di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Tangan Jimin menghidupkan korek api tadi dan membuangnya ke belakang. Hingga api mengobar besar mengelilingi mereka berdua.

—

Hari itu, dunia industri musik di Korea Selatan tengah berduka cita. Dua anggota grup Bangtan Sonyeondan telah kembali kepada sang pencipta. Seluruh keluarga besar, rekan sejawat, senior-junior, agensi, serta fans menyatakan berbela sungkawa.

"Jimin adalah anak yang baik dan periang. Tidak ada yang menyangka ia melakukan ini semua."

—

A/N: Yosh!

Ini sebenarnya Remake dari FF buatanku zaman Mesolitikum. Member Toppdogg dengan pairing paling sensasional, Hanjoo (Hansol-Byungjoo)! Waktu itu judulnya Summer's tears, yang ini sengaja aku ganti jadi Vitamin's tears (padahal sejak kapan Vitamin bisa punya air mata?)

Kemarin inget-inget tentang Hanjoo dan kepikiran kalau one sided love mereka itu mirip kayak Jikook. Cuma kalau Hanjoo itu skinship-nya asli gila-gilaan banget. Terus Biju itu kesannya kayak ogah sama Hansol. Beda sama Jikook yang meskipun bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi Jungkook kadang 'notice' ke Jimin.

Dan Hansol sama Jimin itu sama-sama uke manis sifat yandere.


End file.
